In electronic packaging, there is often a need for very low impedance terminations, particularly in power circuits with high currents.
In many power circuits, there is also a need for a capacitor which is connected to the low impedance terminations, and it is desirable for it to be connected so as to have the lowest possible impedance, in particular, very low equivalent series inductance (ESL).
Often there is a need to provide an enclosure which contains electro-magnetic interference (EMI).
New multilayer polymer (MLP) capacitors can be produced in stick form having their electrical contact areas on two opposite sides of the stick. These stick capacitors have high structural strength and integrity. One example is the CAPSTICK.RTM., manufactured by I T W Paktron. They are available commercially in a variety of sizes and ratings.